I Will Always Love You
by melapoy
Summary: Naruto and Sakura confessed each other's love before the war started. one year after the war, Naruto is still missing and is presumed dead..My entry to the H&E valentines and White day contest under the pen name LAV...edited version...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

It has been a year since the great shinobi war ended. It was a year full of pain, loss, and hope and healing. Many ninjas and villagers died and Konoha was almost gone if not for the certain hero. Hero- it was they called him. Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja of Konoha, the man behind the death of Uchiha Madara.

Standing by the Hokage Mountain is a pink- haired 21-year old lady. A single tear escape from her emerald eyes while handling pink and white roses. "Naruto, see these flowers? They are from our garden. They are very beautiful. If only you can pick this up from the garden and give it personally to me, which would be very romantic. If only you are here with me. Come back soon please. I know that you are still alive. Don't worry I'll be waiting for you, even if it takes me a lifetime. I love you." she speaks to nobody in particular while looking through the horizon.

**-Flashback a year ago-**

Sakura was standing outside her apartment. Tiredness was visible on her features and her movement because of her work in the hospital and teaching of young medic nins. She was in charge of the hospital since Shizune and Tsunade are busy preparing for the upcoming war against Madara and the remaining Akatsuki members.

A smile was plastered on her lips as she spotted small purple flowers on her doorway. "That baka. He never fails to make me smile." She thought as she picked up the flower and read the note.

_Always be happy Sakura- chan, everything will be alright. Believe it!_

"It's been a week since we last saw each other. Damn this war!" she put the flowers on the vase and drifted to sleep.

The next day, Sakura went to the team 7 training ground. She caught a glimpse of spiky blond hair sweating intensely from the training. She approached and sees him full a lot of cuts and bruise.

"Idiot. Let me heal you. You are pushing yourself too hard." He scolded her team mate.

"Eh Sakura-chan I'm okay. Kyuubi will heal this in no time." He assured her.

"I don't care. You should be more careful. Take a rest now."

"Ehehe. Okay. Do you want to come with me and eat Ramen?" he asked.

"hm, you and your ramen Naruto. Fine. But you will pay." She grinned.

"Of course Sakura-chan. Yatta. Ramen here we come!" He dashed toward the Ichiraku's.

They arrive at the ramen bar and ordered. Sakura stared at him wondering how he can eat bowls and bowls of Ramen everyday when she suddenly remembered the flower. "Naruto, thanks for the flowers. It was really beautiful." She smiled.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan. I know you will love it."

"Where did you get it? I think Yamanaka flower shop does not have those kinds of flowers. Heather I think it is and is a rare flower."

"Er, I got it from the forest of tea country from my last mission. I thought of you so I brought it home." He lowered his head and stared at his last bowl of ramen. Sakura blushed and smiled that he is always thinking of her even on missions.

"From now on I promise that every after mission I will brought you flowers. That's a promise!" he showed the nice guy pose.

"You don't have to do that Naruto. You should focus on the mission and the upcoming war. We will never know when they will start the attack." She lowered her head to hide the fear she feels.

"No. I will do it Sakura-chan. I know what you feel. War now was inevitable and I know that during those times, everything will be different. I want to see you smile even for a second by that simple things." He smiled widely.

Fear erupted in the hidden leaf village due to the fact that villagers have known about the war. Everyone is nervous and afraid. Ninja's were alert day and night to ensure the safety of the people.

Days went on and Sakura finds day by day less fearful and sad. The reason, her team mate Naruto. Every after her mission or duty in the hospital, she will find flowers that lay on the doorway. It was different kinds of flower, from Forget-me- not's to Baby's Breath to Tulips and etc. with a matching 'Dattebayo' in each note. "That idiot really knows How to make me smile." She finds peace and happiness in every time she receive the flower from him. Restless nights became peaceful and hope was brought to her. She never thought simple things like that will ease every pain and longing she felt.

Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi and Naruto are in the Hokage office for their new mission.

"Tomorrow, you will go to the west border of Fire country. Our spy said that Madara is planning to start the war there. Other teams were assigned to the other border to make sure that it will be safe if ever they change plans." The Godaime Hokage said. She tossed a scroll to Kakashi. "The other detail on your mission is there. One more thing, I am warning you that Madara obtain the power of the seven tailed beast. Not only that, Uchiha Sasuke is with him." Naruto's eyes widen when he heard the name.

"If you confirmed the news, send me immediately one of your summons for me to aid you with the other Anbu." Tsunade leaned her elbow on the table and closed her eyes. "Dismiss."

The group of Shinobi leaves the office but Naruto remain standing in front of the Hokage.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to you about the mission." He said seriously which startled the hokage. She never heard Naruto talk this serious. "Well, tell me what's on your mind." She ordered.

"Leave the battle with Sasuke and Madara to me." He looked directly at her. "Are you insane? I know that you are strong ninja but I'm sorry to say this but you cannot fight them alone. You might die." She argued.

"Just trust me on this because for the last time, I'm going to talk to Sasuke and convince him to stop fighting along Madara. I'm going to bring him back no matter what happen, even if it cost my life."

Tsunade banged her fist on the table which caused it to shatter. Her eyes started to water out of rage. "How can you say that Naruto? Sasuke will never be the same person you used to know. He was blinded by anger. I am the Hokage here and if someone needs to die for the village, it's me!" she screamed.

"No Baa-chan. you have to live for the village, for Sakura-chan. I don't know if ever I gonna be back after this. Take care of her for me. Please." Tsunade just stared at him and silently cry. She seated on her chair and just nodded.

…

….

Naruto was walking towards the Yamanaka flower shop. He was greeted by Ino's mother. "Oh hello Naruto. What brings you here?

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka. I am just looking for flower to give to someone." He politely said. "Oh sure. You can look there and just tell me if you have already chosen." She said.

Minutes later, Naruto stood by the counter and placed the roses there. Mrs. Yamanaka smiled. "I'm sure Sakura will love these White and pink roses."

"Eh, how did you know that it's for her?"

"Tsk, tsk, you are quite obvious and almost all people here in Konoha know." She arranged the flower for him.

"Hehe, well, it was the only thing that I can do for her now. At the end of this war, Sasuke will be back and she can be truly happy." He flashed a small smile to her in order to hide his hidden pain.

"What makes of you think of that?" She inquired.

"She loves him and I am willing to do everything for her happiness even if it costs mine."

"You truly love her and she is very lucky to have you. Please don't give up yet because you'll never know if she feels the same way." She handed the flowers and he paid for it. "I hope so." He waves his hand and leave the place.

"I'll never understand young people today. They love each other but they are making this complicated. They deserve to be happy. Hmm, mixed White and pink roses…it means '_**I love you still and will always love you**_._**' 12 roses means the ultimate declaration of love and thorn less roses means first love**_…oh love! I wonder if Sakura knows about it. Well this will be the right time they should tell how much they love each other." she thought

Sakura just finished up her shift in the hospital and is ready to leave. A man with spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes is waiting for her. "Hi Sakura-chan!" he shouted.

"Shut up Naruto. You are going to wake up the patients here." She said and approached him. "Uhm, sorry." He mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"I- I just want to invite you for a dinner. It was been a while since we got together."

"Are you inviting me for a date?" she raised an eyebrow. "Eh. Yes. Please!" He nervously said. Sakura raised her hand and Naruto prepared herself for the upcoming strike. The pain does not come but he was shocked when she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled while saying yes. "Yeah finally, Sakura-chan agreed!" he showed a victory sign and flashed a toothy grin. 'Idiot. But what can you expect for the most hyperactive ninja?' she thought but deep inside she was happy that Naruto did not given up on her yet.

They spend their dinner at a certain restaurant and enjoy each other's company. He walked her home and when they are in her doorway, a clone of Naruto stands while holding a bouquet of white and pink roses. The clone gives it to her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura was speechless by the beauty of the flowers and noticed that all of the thorns were removed. She was really touched so she unconsciously hug they man on her side. Naruto blushed deeply and was happy to hold her like this. He hope that time would stop. But it never did so they broke the hug. Unknown to him, Sakura was also blushing madly and hide it immediately by turning in her back and opened the door. She invited him inside.

"Thank you Naruto for the flowers. They are very beautiful." She placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Anything for you! by the way, I think that I'm gonna fulfill my promise to you Sakura-chan." he said enthusiastically. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke was spotted near the west border and my mission tomorrow is there and this time, I will make sure he will come back to konoha." He said.

"That's good. What time are you leaving? I will talk to shishou and asked her for me to come with you. We will bring him back together remember?"

"No need Sakura-chan. You are needed the most in the Hospital and training the medical ninja's. She will not do it."

"But what if you're hurt? You are badly injured? We are dealing with the Akatsuki." He squeezed her hand and assured her that she should not worry. "Believe me everything will be alright."

"But-" She did have the chance to continue her sentence when he placed his finger in her lips. "Shh. You are worrying too much about the war." Naruto enveloped her in a warm embrace and she hugs him back. Tears escaped from their eyes as their emotions flooded. Sakura looked up to meet his eyes. They were lost in each other's gaze who conveys different emotions such as sadness, longing and fear. But the most intense is love- an unspoken love which grows over the year. Slowly, their lips met and lost in each other's love at that moment. "I love you Sakura-chan." he said when they parted. "I Love you too Naruto, more than you'll ever know." Both of them shed a tear but not a tear out of pain but rather…happiness.

For the second time, their lips met and show how they need and love each other. The flowers by the window glistened in the moonlight as two hearts finally become one.

Sakura woke up the next morning without Naruto by her side. She searched in her apartment and sees the note he left.

_Sakura-chan,_

_By the time you wake up, I'm already heading to my mission. I'm sorry if I hadn't wake you up. You are peacefully sleeping and it's rude for me to wake up a beautiful angel. With this note is a rose plant in your window. Take care of it and so does yourself._

_I love you! forever._

_Naruto_

Sakura stares at the plant for a minute or two when she collapse on her knee and cry. Something in that note and plant tells her Naruto is saying goodbye. She has an odd feeling that he will never come back and she can't erase the unknown pain and fear inside her heart.

With a heavy heart, she has to set aside her emotions because as what they say, Madara started the war today. All villagers and ninja's were busy and on a high alert. Many casualties have reported in spite of alliance of the five great nations.

Four days of non-stop fighting ended at the valley of the end where stood Naruto and Sasuke against Madara. Finally, Sasuke was brought back to the light by Naruto but only them knows how. At the end of their fight, two bodies were found and one of them is the unconscious and critical Sasuke while the other is the lifeless body of Madara. Naruto was nowhere to be found and trails of his blood were on the nearby cliff and believe that he had fallen in its depth.

Months have passed and all of the injured Shinobi's were in recovery. Konoha is in restoration and dead have been buried but the konoha's greatest ninja was still missing. Search party stopped a week after and believed he is dead.

People of Konoha were in grief by the death of their hero but Sakura was the most devastated of all. Her bestfriend and lover was assumed dead and even in his last minutes, he was able to bring back Sasuke, he was able to save the world.

Sasuke was sentenced to 5 year imprisonment instead of death because he was able to help Naruto in defeating Madara and the remaining Akatsuki. He was no longer a ninja and should have the community service after his imprisonment.

She entered Naruto's apartment and sees that it was messy as it has ever been. Cups of ramen and scattered clothes where everywhere but a small book caught her attention. She opened it and gasped when she read the content.

**Flowers and their Meanings **

Rose (Bouquet of full blooms)-Gratitude

Rose (Pink)-Love, Gracefulness, Happiness

Rose (Pink & White mixed)-I love you still and will always love you

Rose (Red)-Symbolizes passionate love

Rose (Red & Yellow mixed)-Congratulations, Praise, Happiness

Rose (Thornless)-Love at first sight

Rose (White)-Purity, Innocence, Secrecy, Humility, Youthfulness

Rose (White on red)-Flower Emblem of England, Unity and integrity

Rose (Wild)-Charming simplicity

Rose (Yellow)-Friendship, Joy, Gladness, Jealousy, Infidelity

Tulip (Pink)-Caring

Tulip (Purple)-Royalty

Tulip (Red)-Declaration of love, Believe me

Lily(Calla)-Symbolizes magnificent beauty and purity

Forget-me-not=True love, Memories, Hope

And the list goes on. She noticed that some flowers on the book was given to her almost have the same meaning. It tells her how much he loves her. "How can I be so blind? All these years he loved me yet here I've taken him for granted. I am really an idiot!" she continuously cries until she remembered what Tsunade said to her. _"Sakura, the day before the attack, Naruto told me to take care of you if he never comes back. He told me to make sure you and Sasuke are happy."_

"Happy? How can I be happy when he's not here beside me? How can I smile when I know that part of me is missing? How can I be happy when my heart is empty and the only person who makes me smile is gone? Tell me how can I be when the man I taken for granted long time ago and the man I learn to love is missing?"

"Now I understand why I feel pain in your last gift to me. You think that you will never come back so you give me that plant. You knew that you will never be beside me that's why you wanted me to grow and take care of it. You want me to feel that I am always loved everytime it blooms right? You are really someone Naruto." A bitter smile etched on her face and clutched the book tightly.

**-End of flashback-**

"Sakura, the hokage wanted to see you right now. She needs your report." The Anbu said.

"Okay Sai, I'll be there in a minute." She said as she placed the flower on the ground. On the puff of smoke, they are gone.

"Tsunade Shishou, these are the reports on the hospital you needed." She placed the paper on her table.

"Good. Anyway how are you? I've heard that you're on top of the Hokage Mountain again." She eyed the head medic.

"I'm Okay Tsunade-sama."

"He's gone Sakura. Move on your life. There are a lot of men waiting for your love." She said.

"I can't Shishou. I know that we will be together again. I will wait for him. I believe in him. He told me that night that everything is going to be fine. And even if he's dead or alive, I will never love again the way I love him." she replied without hesitation.

"Even I still am hoping that he is alive. But we cannot rely solely on what we feel."

"He is Shishou, the flowers told me. Call me crazy but I don't care."

Tsunade sigh and just drop the argument. She knows that she will never win against her stubborn apprentice. "Hope so Sakura. But you have a mission next two days. You already knew about it so dismissed." She looked up the hokage Mountain. 'You better be alive gaki. You told me that you will never die unless you become hokage.'

Meanwhile, somewhere near the border of the fire country, a man was laying on his bed looking outside through the window. After a long work on the farm, the cherry blossom tree always caught his attention and relaxes his mind and body. Something in it reminds him of a feeling he cannot describe and a past he cannot remember.

"Kaname, are you okay? Dinner will be served later." An old woman said. "Yes baa-chan. I just need to relax for a bit." A while later, an old man and woman was eating after him. After the dinner, he sat on the rooftop and gaze at the stars when a man around his age joined him.

"Hey Kaname, what's up? Do you remember now your name or anything about yourself?" he asked.

"No Jun. I still cannot remember anything."

"Why don't you travel and maybe you can meet someone who knows you!" he suggested.

"I already think about that but you see, I cannot leave them alone here. They are old enough and need someone to take care of them."

"Yeah your right. I understand besides, it's your way of showing your gratitude to them after saving your life. Anyway how's the old man?" Jun said.

"He is getting worse in each passing days." He said sadly.

"Hey cheer up. I've heard that a group of medical ninjas will be coming in this town. I'm sure they can heal the old man and who knows, they can help solving your problem."

"Maybe." He shrugged but smiles nonetheless.

"Anyway, Maya wanted to ask you if you can go with her on a date. Man, you're lucky she's in love with you. Why don't you accept her? It's been month since she told you." Jun stared at him intensely.

"Please tell her no and I'm sorry. I am not in love with her. And what if I have a family on my home? Or a girlfriend? I don't know but to tell you the truth, when I stared at the cherry blossom tree I feel something. The worse is when I see roses and pink flowers, a beautiful lady will cross my mind but I cannot remember her name." he stood up and leaves the confused Jun behind.

After a two day trip, Sakura and her medical team arrive at a small town and settled in an inn. In the morning, they settled a tent on which they will have their healing. The head of the town requested them due to an outbreak of unknown illness. Luckily, they were able to find the cure and save the villagers of the small town. For their full recovery, Sakura decided to look for a certain plant that will be used as the medicine in the forest.

Thirty minutes of searching and she finally found it. She decided to head back but take another route towards the center of the town. She passed in the part of the forest with full of Cherry blossom trees. Petals were falling freely in the gentle breeze as the wind caress her delicate skin. She closed her eyes and embraced the serenity and peace that the place offers.

A noise was heard in the bushes so she pull out a kunai in her pouch and prepare to strike. A large wolf appeared and attacked her. She successfully scares it by punching the ground which also caused a mild earthquake in the area. A loud thud was heard behind her and she guessed that someone fall from the tree. She turned on when her eyes widened in disbelief. Emerald meets cerulean orbs.

There lay before her is a blond haired man with whiskered cheeks caressing his head from the impact of his fall. They were frozen in place and silence engulfs the two for a few minutes still gazing at each other's eyes. 'Naruto' she thought while tears fall freely from her eyes.

Finally, she rushed towards him and embraced him tightly. "Naruto, I am right you are alive. Thank Kami, I thought I've lost you. I miss you! Let us back to Konoha because everybody misses you." she sob on his chest while Kaname cannot believe what was happening. The words that registered on his mind were 'Naruto' and 'Konha'. Suddenly everything went back to him. His memory went back to him from his childhood and how people treated him, the team 7, Search for Sasuke to the Shinobi war and how he defeated Madara. He held her tight and enjoys the moment that they have waiting for. Time seems to stop and the only mattered for them during that moment is their presence. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan for everything. I lost my memory so I won't be able to come back. I really miss you." he cupped her face and planted a passionate kiss. "I Love you." "I love you too."

They returned to the town hand in hand which shocked the villagers and medic nins including the Anbu guards. The two Anbu removed their mask and they hug Naruto tightly. They revealed the face of Sai and Kakashi and team 7 except Sasuke was reunited. They move to his house and heal the old man. They explained what happened to Naruto when they found him at the bottom of the cliff dying. The old couple moves in to the nearby town with the unconscious Naruto for two months. When he woke up, he can't remember anything that's why he called them Kaname.

They went back to konoha with the two old people who helped him. The villagers were shocked to see him again that they believe to be dead yet happy for his return. The news travel fast and all of his friends visited him. Konoha was again lively and even Suna was relieved that he was alive.

Two months later, Naruto and Sakura Stood by their garden at Sakura's apartment. Flowers were in full bloom and are radiating magnificent beauty under the dazzling sun.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hm?" when she turned to look at him, he already gets on one of his knee and holds a blue velvet box with diamond ring inside.

"I know it's too early for me to ask you but I want you to know that I love you so much. Too strong that I am willing to take all my chances and time I have with you. I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you so Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" he said with full of love and hope.

She was dumb folded for a second then regain her composure while crying happily. "Yes. Of course I want to marry you. No one in this world I want to spend my lifetime other than you. I love you today and forever." She kissed him fully on the lips and when they parted, he slid the ring on her ring finger.

Finally, love has found a place to rest in the hearts of two people that were meant to be forever. Under the blazing sun and garden of flowers, their future was sealed with their sweetest kiss. 50 roses in the garden were the witness of an unconditional love the two of them shared.


End file.
